


Medical Orders

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humor, In some ways bondage, PWP, Post-Metal Attraction, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bringing the Polarity Gauntlet back to base feels Arcee unable to go into recharge so she goes to Ratchet for a medical diagnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the re-run of the eiposode yesterday and this kind of appeared in my head and decided to write it today.

It was already deep in the dark cycle when Arcee walked around the base, Optimus and Bumblebee were only expected back in two more orbital cycles and Bulkhead was deep in recharge. She doubted that even a full out Decepticon attack could wake him, not that she blamed him, it had been a long cycle and she was also tired which was the problem.

She could not go into recharge.

She was not sure what the ground could be, her terror which had gripped her whenever she as much as heard Airachnid’s designation had been gone, now she only felt anger when seeing her so this could not be it. Venting a frustrated sigh and wrapping her arms around herself she made her way to the only one who could help her find out what the problem was. Luckily she knew that if Optimus was not here would their medic be still in his private laboratory and work on something or the other.

Ratchet was concentrating on repairing one of his tools which fell just like several others victim to Bulkhead not paying attention what he is smashing. It was frustrating that he needed to spend his time with such things, but it was not as if he could simply file an order and get a new item in two to four orbital cycles, they were not on Cybertron anymore…or their world existing. Pulling slightly away he placed two digits to the crest of his helm, massaging it. He should not dwell on these things, it would not change anything and Optimus would get upset if he notices him mopping around that. No matter if he was a Prime now; Optimus still possessed one of Orion Pax’s main characteristics…

…his kind and compassionate spark.

A gentle knock on the large metal door leading to his work area made him turn around in surprise, his optics soon found out who had knocked. Arcee was standing in the door looking a bit unsure, one servo around her arm.

“I hope that I’m not disturbing you.” she said while Ratchet shook his helm.

“No, I was already thinking to give this a rest for some joors.” he said while gesturing to the destroyed tool on the table. Arcee nodded her helm while walking deeper inside, the door shutting behind her with a clang. “What ills you?” Ratchet inquired, the femme rarely needed medical treatment if it was not after a harder fight or a routine check-up.

“I’m not sure, I feel tired which is understandable after this cycle, but when I lay down to recharge I just can’t rest.” she told the medic who gestured for her to sit down on the medical berth while he scanned her.

“I don’t see anything wrong with your systems though it seems that there is a slight charge in your systems, probably caused by the polarity gauntlet.”

“Though Bulkhead does not seem to have this problem.” Arcee informed the medic who looked at her a bit apologetically.

“That is because of your difference in frame size, Bulkhead is a larger mech and thus his frame discharged the effects, but your smaller frame.” Ratchet trailed off, he did not intend to offend the femme, but it was a fact that she was the smallest and slightest of them.

“So this is only a bit of an overcharge?” Arcee asked, she had noticed that the medic was not trying to offend her and in a way she found it kind of adorable. With everyone else he was rather forward, not carrying if he was offending his patients no matter who they were, but with her he was often careful, sure he was still straight forward, but still cautious.

“Yes it is you should have no problem taking care about it if you decide to work out for a small bit or drive around.” Ratchet told the femme while he switched his scanners off and was about to turn around when someone grabbed his arm. “Yes?” he asked Arcee in confusion who was looking at her pedes.

“There is also a faster way to loose excessive charge…” Arcee said in a small tone, she was even not sure why she even gave this implication or from where the thought had come to her processor, but she could not take it back. In the end she guessed that this was due to the fact that in these millennia as the war raged on had she only a small time to concentrate on something other than on fighting and survival, but here on earth even though there were battles things were calmer and she just…

“Arcee…you…it is not needed…” Ratchet felt embarrassed, he was at least twice her age and it had been since a number of vorns ago that he was faced with such a request.

“I know, but…” Arcee wanted to kick herself, Ratchet had given her a chance to get out, but she did not take it and she really did not know the ground, but it could be that she trusted the medic to never use this in any way against her and she could not say that he was unattractive in his own way.

“Are you sure?” Ratchet asked, giving the femme one more chance to back out of this, but she still held onto his arm, her other servo on her slim hipplate.

“I am.” she said, finally looking him in the optics before leaning closer, brushing her derma against his, feeling a small shock travel through her frame. It had been really long since she had the last time experienced this feeling. When they pulled away felt Arcee her face plates heat up when she noticed that during their brief kiss had Ratchet placed his servos around her hips, somehow she did not mind the feeling of them there.

Ratchet was feeling embarrassed, he did not understand why Arcee wanted to do this with him of all mechs. The kiss had felt to him both foregain and familiar at the same time, the feeling returned when she pulled closer, their frames pressed together, her arms wrapping around his neck cables. He could feel the heat slowly radiating from her lithe frame, her energy field mixing with his telling him exactly that she was just as embarrassed as him, but she wanted it which helped him relax somewhat.

Suddenly Arcee pulled away and looked at something on the table behind the medic.

“Is something wrong?” Ratchet asked in confusion. “Do you want us to stop?” he inquired, but she only shook her helm before giving him a sly smile as she turned back to him.

“I just thought that we could use the Polarity Gauntlet for something different.” she said while watching him widen his optics before she saw a smirk on his lips which made her feel weak on her pedes.

He certainly was not to be ignored.

“Though only now, I don’t want to overuse a weapon made by the Decepticons” Ratchet said while reaching behind himself to pick up the gauntlet and directed Arcee closer to the wall before activating it.

“Though they would certainly make quite an expression when they would find out to what one of their weapons had been used.” Arcee said as she now felt the familiar pull of magnetic energy as she was lifted from her pedes and found herself hanging from the wall, waking her now be able to be a bit taller than the medic, one of her legs raised and stuck to the wall.

“That is for certain” Ratchet said with a small laugh before placing the gauntlet down on a safe place and walked closer to the femme. “Though I doubt that you wish at the moment to think about the Decepticons.” he told her which prompted also a small laugh from her.

“Only if I want to ruin the mood.” she answered before a small gasp left her intake as deft digits brushed against her interface panel. “You clearly don’t waste your time.” she told Ratchet who smirked at her before nipping at the her neck cables, his digits still making circular motions on her rapidly heating interface panel.

“Medics usually don’t let their patients wait for too long.” he told her in a deeper tone as he felt her panel retrace, exposing her valve, the spike cover staid shut.

“Then I hope that you have my treatment ready doctor.” Arcee said before letting out a new moan as one of Ratchet’s digits slipped into her wet valve, she thought that it would make her feel uncomfortable without any other stimulations, but it seemed as if her frame and systems were too eager to wait.

“Of course, I’m a professional medic after all.” Ratchet whispered into her audio as he pulled his digit out before pushing it back into the wet, warm heat of the femme’s clenching valve in a steady rhythm, making Arcee squirm.

“I…ahh….it i…is su…ngh…sufficient…doctor…” Arcee gasped out while the sensory nodes in her valve felt as if they would burn up, this feeling only strengthened when the second digit was added, slowly stretching her.

Squirming her hips as much as it was possible in her current situation to get even more friction while she could feel Ratchet’s other servo trail against every sensitive point of her plating, she should have guessed that medics no matter the time would be excellent lovers. She slightly halted at the thought with her squirms, though her partner did not seem to notice, Arcee was not sure from where that thought had come from and decided to store it on her hard drive and think about it when she had time. At this moment she only wanted to concentrate on the digits inside her valve, brushing against her sensory nodes and setting them aflame, making it hard for her to stay quiet, not that she feared that Bulkhead would wake up as said he was a heavy recharger if he got tired. Though soon Arcee noticed something…the digits were gone…

“Ratchet…” she said with a strange mix of a desperate whine and a demand about why he stopped which made the medic chuckle, unknown to her was she certainly doing much for his self-esteem.

“Patience Arcee.” he told the femme as he allowed his spike cover to retrace, though she was too busy glaring at him to notice.

“Don’t tell me to be pa…” all else she would have said was whipped from her processor when she felt herself slide somewhat lower on the wall through the gauntlet before Ratchet pressed their derma together again, though what truly took away all of her protests was the feeling of her valve being filled by something of a much more satisfactory size then the two digits from before.

Ratchet felt Arcee moan into their kiss, but he still did not move even though he really would have liked to do so, but he wanted to give the femme time to adjust to the size of his girth. It was not commonly known, but those bots who studied as medics had beside their additional programming when finishing their studies receive also certain bodily modifications. Under their programming to help their patients were also protocols that by the case of overcharging if the patient requested or if there was no other option they could provide interface to help. In regards that were both valve and spike by each medic modified that they can adjust themselves to the need of their given patient with some excluding regards size such as cityformers and others in such extreme size categories, but they could accommodate to any other mech or femme. Waiting a few more kliks Ratchet slightly pulled out from the femme before slamming back inside electing a new moan from the Arcee as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder plates while her still free leg was around his hips, pulling him closer. He could certainly do that for her, pushing himself deeper into her warm heat which certainly seemed to plan on not letting him get out of her. He let his servos trail over her frame, enjoying the slim curves and the warmth beneath them, Arcee had always been pleasing to the optics and not only due to her beauty, but also her fiery spark and strong resolve, but now she was even more beautiful and he made sure to burn the image into his hard drives. It did not take long for him to note how she tried to squirm more, her mewls and moans becoming louder the charge would soon reach its maximum and she would reach overload and he would not deny her that.

Arcee felt her world swimming, she would have liked for this to go on much longer, but she could feel her overload approaching quickly. She was sure that she would overload when feeling Ratchet spiking her, stretching her valve in a way she was not sure if she had ever experienced before, but the feeling of being filled had been too good. It took a couple of more hard trusts against her ceiling node before her vision become white and she felt electricity run over her plating, internal fans kicking in at full charge while she yelled the medic’s designation with one last moan as she felt hot transfluid fill her clenching valve, filling her even more. She did not notice when Ratchet retrieved and deactivated the gauntlet she only noted the change when she found herself in the medic’s arms as he brought her over to the medical berth and gently laid her down.

“I will help you clean up before you slip into recharge.” Ratchet told her gently as he got a cloth, starting to clean away the mix of transfluids and lubricants, he would take care of the wall later.

“Mhmm…” Arcee hummed, feeling tired and close to slip into recharge, but before that she placed her servos on either side of Ratchet’s helm, pulling the medic closer into a kiss. “We ought to repeat this sometime.” she told him, waiting till Ratchet nodded his helm carefully, clearly stunned that she wants to repeat what had happened, but it was not as if he would complain about that.

Even a medic needs something to occupy his dark cycles which is not work related.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“And pray tell me how do you expect me to get you two unstuck if not by cutting?” Knockout asked testily as he glared with crimson optics at his assistant and the femme stuck to his back. His shift had ended since two joors and he was trying to get the pair unstuck since double the time.

“You are the medic so figure out something.” Airachnid spoke up in annoyance, she did not want to be back on the Nemesis, Arcee and her friend will pay for this.

“I did not hear in the past four joors any helpful ideas from you so keep your intake shut.” Knockout told the femme while Breakdown was looking warily at his partner, Knockout was not fun to deal with if he was angry, most tended to underestimate him due to his size compared to the other cons and his vanity, but he was fast and could be dangerous if he desires so.

“I stand in rank as a commander over you.” Airachnid shoot back.

“Unfortunately for you as this ships Chief Medical Officer I outrank you in case of medical terms and seeing your current situation and that you are in my med bay my rank outranks yours.” Knockout snapped back just when the door swished open, revealing Soundwave. “Is there something you need Soundwave?” the medic asked seeing how he was the only one in the room who did not feel a rush of fear run over their processors when the TIC entered. Soundwave did not reply or even display or play back something, he only pointed at the pair on the medical berth. “You come to help me, I truly appreciate the gesture.” Knockout replied with a bright smile, his annoyance fully forgotten while the other nodded his helm.

“How does he know what he is trying to say with only vague gestures?” Airachnid whispered to the larger mech she was stuck to, till now she had only seen this by Lord Megatron and Starscream was usually good at guessing gestures due to Seekers being well…in her option air helms.

“Knockout has millennia of experience with his class so he is kind of able to understand Soundwave’s gestures and behaviour.” Breakdown replied back, a sinking feeling in his tanks as he watched the TIC uncurl his feelers from his chassis. Somehow the idea of Knockout separating them by cutting sounded rather tempting…


End file.
